


2nd Lead Syndrome

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seungkwan is the 2nd lead in a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2nd Lead Syndrome

When you never experienced love you find all romance movies cliche. I don’t blame you though, I have thought exactly like everyone else. There comes a time in your life when you really do live those stupid movies. You really do fall stupidly in love and you really would give the world to see that one person smile. Unfortunately for me, my part in this cliche romance is none other than the second lead. Yes, it is I who plays the second lead in this love triangle. 

The story: New girl comes into town, becomes friends with me and my best friend, she falls in love with my best friend, and here’s the catch; I’m deeply in love with her too. 

~~~~

It was another day with the three of us once again. You were sitting next to him like you usually did. I remember clearly how we all laughed so hard that day that the librarian almost kicked us out of the library. I didn’t think much of it because your smile lightened up the room but once again I wasn’t the reason you smiled so brightly. 

“I’m going to go now, I have football practice.” Hansol stood up and grabbed his books and started stuffing them in his backpack. 

“See you later.” 

I know you better than anyone else. I know that the reason you aren’t smiling so brightly anymore was because Hansol left. We both quietly continued studying for our upcoming math test. We exchanged a couple of words and helped each other with problems we were both stuck on, the usual. Why couldn’t I say anything? I finally had you alone to myself but why is my mouth so dry? And why is the room so hot? This school should really turn on the AC. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by your voice. 

“Seungkwan,” you paused. “Do you think Hansol likes me more than a friend?” 

In that moment my hand stopped solving problems but little did you know that you made my heart stop that day too. 

“Who wouldn’t?” I smiled at you and you looked down at your notebook doodling some hearts. 

“I… I like Hansol more than a friend.” 

Later on that week I failed my math test, but you got the highest mark. You told me it was because Hansol helped you a lot and that I should ask him for tutoring. But I don’t think Hansol can help me with my real problem.

~~~~

My personality has changed ever since you confessed your love for Hansol to me. I know I don’t deserve to act like this but why do I find it so annoying that you like him and not me? It didn’t help that every time we were together all you did was talk about him. 

“And that’s what he did for me the other day!” You smiled and took another sip of your starbucks drink while you pulled out you phone. “By the way what has he been doing lately? Should I call him to come meet up with us?” 

“No!” Out of instinct I grabbed your phone and gently pushed your hands down. 

“Seungkwan, what’s wrong?” 

I took my hands off of yours and started playing with my straw. Why did I do that? Now I have to explain myself. 

“Y/N… I don’t want to listen you talk about him in front of me anymore.”

“Why?” I sighed and looked up only to meet your big questioning eyes. Why? Because I hate it.

“Because I like you and it hurts to hear you talk that way about someone else that’s not me.”

How fast you averted your eyes from mine made it hurt even more. 

“Seungkwan… I’m sorry but I really like Hansol. You deserve better than this… I’m sorry.” 

I watched you get up and walk away, taking my feelings with you as you went. So this is how my first love story ends. I took another sip of my coffee suddenly realizing the bitterness it left in my mouth. It wasn’t the coffee, though. It was me. The bitter realization that I already knew my place in this story with you but only hoping to end up with a better ending.

You keep telling me I deserve better but even then I still want you. But there would come a day where I would finally listen to your words. I really do deserve better so I’m going to look for the person that deserves me too.


End file.
